Super Smash Bros Universe: The Fanfiction I Wrote In 2011
by The Purple Meanie
Summary: It may not be as bad as classics like My Immortal or The Prayer Warriors, but, I can guarantee you one thing: it wasn't intended to be a Troll Fic, at least, not at the time I wrote it. See spelling and grammar mistakes, confusing setup, and angsty character derailment in all it's glory! Also, knowledge of the story of Super Paper Mario isn't required, but highly recommended.
1. Intro

**A.N: I don't usually like to do Author's Notes but I want to make something very clear: This fanfiction you are about to read was written to be taken mostly seriously, it wasn't intended to be a Troll Fic. You see, I wrote this in a notebook back in 2011, and all the spelling and grammar mistakes are lifted from the original text. I can safely say that my writing has improved significantly since then, you can check out any of my other stories for proof. "Why are you sharing this embarrassment of a story with the world?" you ask. I just want you to have a good laugh. =)**

Intro:

Welcome to the World of Trophies where 2 combaters fight! When 1 is turned into a trophy you can turn them back simply by touching the base. This is thier soul existence. Things have been tense ever since the Master Hand's death. Now the trophies are more free to take on minds of thier own. This is Mario's story, but whenever you see this:

...

it will be Sonic's story, when you see it again it's Mario's story again. NOW on with the story...


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Here we go... By the way, if it feels like there's a lot of story covered in one chapter, keep in mind that, if I remember correctly, I divided the story into chapters after I wrote it, so, yeah. Anyway... **

Chapter 1: The Runaway

All was black around me. I was in trophy state. I was in that all the time before every fight I have. I'm used to it. My vision returned to me. I could move now. I was about ready to begin. The last fight of the day. I really didn't feel in the mood for fighting. Not since what happened to me last month. Ugh, painful memories were starting to return. I instead focused on whoever I was fighting make me lose.

A trophy came from above as always. It was Sonic. Soon he turned from being a trophy into normal. The fight began. With lightning fast moves he ran me over turning me into a trophy. Normally I wouldn't let Sonic beat me so fast. But not today not again. Now if Sonic could just leave me like this. No. Sonic touched the base and I wasn't a trophy. I sighed and shook handed with a scowling Sonic. We waved to the crowd. Sonic looked at me the whole time.

Everyone disbanded. I sat ropily in the front audience seat. "I know you lost on purpose." I looked up. It was Sonic. "And I know why." he added. "Just leave me alone, why can't you just do it?" I asked. I turned around. "Mario! Just because I'm your biggest rival dosen't mean I can't help you!" Sonic shouted. "There's nothing I need help with!" I said coldly. I moved up a seat. Sonic jumped up next to me. I folded my arms and turned around again.

"I know that it dosen't take a month to get over what happened. I know how the pain feels." Sonic said. "You never felt the pain." I pointed out. "For 14 years I had the pain of not knowing who my family was." Sonic said clearly annoyed. "But you found them." I said. Tears were coming to my eyes. I held them back as I jumped to the ground. I ran to the exit. I expected Sonic to run after me, but he let me go. I didn't stop to look back...

...

I felt sorry for Mario. So I let him run. Maybe he could go to some places and when he felt better he could come back. But something told me he didn't intend on coming back at all. Princess Peach walked up to me as we watched him exit the stadium. "You had no luck with Mario either." Peach sighed. "I'm sure he's not coming back anytime soon." I said. "At least it's not as bad as it was a few weeks ago. We couldn't even let him fight." Peach recalled. _I think I know why Mario ran away now. _I thought.

"Sonic, I know it's not like me to ask you any favors, but could you follow Mario and try again to talk some sense into him?" Peach asked. "I was about to do it anyway." I shrugged. "Thank you so much!" Peach cried. I ran off. Outside the stadium I immediatly saw Mario was far off. I wished that Pit could help me pinpoint his direction. Like Pit read my mind I saw him glide down from the clouds. His magical entrance ended when he landed on his face.

He got up before I could help him. "I saw what happened from Skyworld, I want to help you find Mario." Pit explained. "Gladly, did you see where Mario ran off to?" I asked. "Yeah, to the cliff where you can see the remains of ROB's home." he confirmed. "That's where Bowser and the others trophies are." I mumbled. "No, not anymore, remember? I saw that the trophies were gone!" Pit pointed out. "Oh yeah, do you think Mario's after Bowser?" I asked. Pit shrugged. We walked on.

...

I was almost there. To ROB's home: the Isle of the Ancients. The 'X' in the sky that's supposed to be IA was beautiful, but I didn't go for sightseeing. I wanted to find either Bowser, Ganandorf, or Ridley or King DeDe. It would be great if I found them all. But I didn't see anyone at the cliff. I saw someTHING. It was flat, so I barely saw it. It was purple and black. As it got closer I saw that it looked like little spiky balls. It seemed like it was coming right towards me!

I turned around to run, but I tripped over a rock. I tried crawling away but as the balls reached my feet I collapsed. I closed my eyes as the balls covered me whole. Then I thought of Luigi. Not on purpose. I just thought of him and I couldn't get him out of my mind. The balls didn't hurt but the memories did. I was in a nightmare that was real! Finally the balls got off of me. I stood up shaking. At least I wasn't expieriencing the memories.

I turned around and saw the balls dissapeared and a mysterious figure wearing a black coat stood not far from me. I think he was excactly the same size as Luigi. "Who-who are you?!" I asked. He-or she, I'll call it ?- didn't answer. A black door like thing appeared. ? walked toward it. "Hey! You're not leaving until I get answers!" I shouted. I ran after him. ? went inside the door which vanished as soon as I got near.

I was sort of confused. But I didn't think about it. I got down to my knees. I sighed. Tears started rolling down my face. My thoughts went to about a month ago... We were all here at this very spot including Luigi. Everyone except Professor Layton, ROB, Knuckles and Megaman were fighting against Bowser, Ridley, Ganondorf and King DeDe; although he didn't look happy helping them. "There you are Mario, we've been looking all over for you!"

My thoughts were interuppted. Pit was the one who said that and Sonic was next to him. I gasped. I rubbed off my tears quickly. Then my face grew redder then my shirt with embarrasment. If there's 2 people you don't want to watch you cry it's your biggest rival who will tell it on the Internet and a guy who watches you better then Santa Claus. "You wanted to find Bowser and the others?" Sonic asked. I nodded.

"Sorry to interupt your-thoughts but we have to talk to you about it." Pit said. I clenched my teeth. "No! I'd rather end my misery here and now!" I spat out. I ran to the edge, I was almost there. But Sonic ran after me. I knew I couldn't outrun him. I jumped! Behind me Sonics arms reached toward me and missed. I closed my eyes as I fell to the ocean below. As soon as I hit the water I was turned into a trophy. If I stayed like this underwater my trophy (I) would be destroyed. The perfect way to go...

...

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked as Pit and I looked over the edge. He shrugged. I realized what I had to do. "We gotta go down there and rescue Mario before it's too late!" I cried. "But you can't swim and you're afraid of water anyway." Pit pointed out. ""I don't need to swim, I'll move my legs and pretend I'm running, and who cares about fears when you need to save someone? And as long as you're with me just in case then let's go!" I answered.

We ran to the edge and jumped. At first the ocean frightened me. It seemed to have no end. But not today. Besides we're basically trophies, we don't have to worry about running out of air. But if we touched the bottom we would be turned back. Then we would drown. That's what scared me. We hit the water. Pit immediatly spotted Mario in a coral reef in his trophy form. He was starting to disintegrate, the parts looking like light, which is what happens when your trophies being destroyed. He swam down.

I swiftly picked up Mario barely missing the ground. We headed up to the surface. We leaped above the water. Then Pit grabbed me by my free arm, and other one carrying Mario and glided back to the top. On the edge I placed Mario down and touched the base.

...

My vision returned to me! I was back on the ledge. Sonic and Pit rescued me. I saw it on thier smug little faces. "Why did you save me? I have nothing to live for. Nothing." I asked. "Not all of the things you love are gone, you have Peach, all of your other friends and the thrill of adventures." Sonic pointed out. "And I had the pain of my home temporarily being taken over, you're not the only one." Pit said.

"But you got it back, and I'll never get the thing I lost back!" I cried. I ran across to... wherever. Pit and Sonic didn't follow me. I'm starting to think they're just giving me a head start and then they follow me...

...

"What's up with Mario?" Pit and I turned around to see that Knuckles and ROB were walking toward us. They weren't with us last month when it happened. "We'll tell you later, Mario's having really tough times." I answered. "Since I'm not in Skyworld I don't know where Mario is, we give him head starts, ROB, can you use your tracking abilities to find him? And if you want you can come with us to talk to Mario and maybe you can help. Will you?" Pit asked.

"Of course! If my scanners are correct Mario is heading towards Green Hill Zone." ROB confirmed. "But only if you tell us why Mario's upset if we can comfort him." Knuckles bargained. I shrugged. "It's a deal." We head off.

...

I usually don't like going in Green Hill Zone, that's where Sonic lives, but I had a crazy thought that I would find Bowser or the other villians. So far I didn't, but I saw Shadow who spotted and walked to me. "Well, look who's running away from the Trophy Asylum." Shadow said sarcastically. Ha ha Shadow. "Have you seen seen Bowser, Ganandorf, Ridley or King DeDe?" I asked. Shadow shook his head slowly. No. "You haven't gotten over it, have you?" Shadow asked. I sighed.

"It's only been a month, and you had 50 years to forget it and I won't ever." I said. "It still pains me a little, but I didn't go insane, I have feeling too. Maria wouldn't want me to, so I didn't, would... you know, want you to lose your sanity?" Shadow asked. "But does the pain ever go away?" I asked back. I didn't expect this. "Not truly, but like I said you shouldn't let it drive you like it nearly did to me, you have to accept it and that's when the pain nearly ends." Shadow explained.

"How do you accept it?" I asked. "I don't know, but you'll know when you do." Shadow answered. I knew that that I didn't know, the pain might be too strong. But Shadow did have a point. I guess older people, or hedgehogs are smarter. For a trophy anyway. "Don't listen to his words you fool!" ? appeared again! His voice seemed to echo as he spoke. It was familiar to me. "Let your pain and anger drive you to the tops of this world!" ? instructed. "It's too late, you can't control him." Shadow yelled.

"But I sense the pain still drives him." ? said pointing to me. I hung my head in shame. "And why don't you do it too? Let loose all of your anger and pain that you have held back be unleashed onto the world." ? commanded. "Never again! And Mario won't do it either! I won't let you!" Shadow said defensivly. Since when did Shadow become my dad? How strange it was of him. I turned my thoughts to ? as he raised up his arms in a in a fighting stance. "Fear me!" ? shouted.


	3. Chapter 2

2 shadow figures appeared that looked like Shadow and me! Only black and dark blue. We easily defeated them and by the time we were done ? had escaped. "Whoever that was he's dangerous, we should always be on our guard!" Shadow advised. "Right. And why do you care about my sanity?" I asked. "Ever since I was nearly driven I didn't want anyone to go down the same path, like you." Shadow answered. "It's the kind of thing good people would do." Shadow added.

I started to feel a little guilty that Shadow was nearly driven. And I couldn't accept the pain. It's like some corny morale in book. Sonic and Pit were trying to teach my that there's no wrong in being helped and Shadow just taught me that I have to accept the pain. I waved off these thoughts. I still had to do something. "Shadow I apprieciate you helping but I need to to destroy Bowser and the others." I said. "What?" Shadow asked in astonisment. "Maybe that guy was right about you!" he said angrily

Just then Sonic, Pit, ROB and Knuckles were running toward me. I ran off saying to myself, "You don't need anyone to help you, you're sane enough, just complete your goal..."

...

"Looks like you weren't able to help Mario that well." I said. "I almost did, but a guy in a black coat showed up and I think he discouraged him." Shadow explained. "Hm, well do you know where he ran off to?" I asked. "Yes, he's heading to Dreamland." Shadow confirmed. "If you come with us then maybe you can talk some sense into Mario without that guy-let's call him ?-discouraging him." ROB suggested. "Very well, I'll come." Shadow said.

...

Dreamland... I knew I could find King DeDe here unless he knew I was coming and ran off. I saw Kirby nearby, I wondered if he knew where King WeWe is. Kirby groaned when he saw me. "Whatever Kirby, is King WeWe still around?" I asked. "Ha! Ha! WeWe! I know you mean King DeDe. I was going to interagatte him now. I'll take you there." Kirby volunteered. "But I need to talk to you about it." he added.

AAH! Another stupid morale that's only gonna slow me down even further. "Get it over with." I said impatiently. "Tell me the truth, did you love-you know?" Kirby asked. "Of course, even more then Peach." I said defensivly. "Are you sure?" Kirby asked. I thought about it. Tears were coming down like a wateffall. "Yes! But I didn't show it. I didn't tell! I'm such a big jerk!" I cried. "No you aren't. Love is something you don't need to show."

"But did you know who know that I cared?" I asked through my tears. "Yes, and as long as you care for you know you'll never be apart." Kirby cheered. That made me feel a teensy bit better. "You still want to see King DeDe?" Kirby asked. I almost forgot. "And we'll help you too!" Sonic and the others caught up with me again. "Alright but after we're done I'm leaving!" I said. The nodded. Kirby was in the lead as we ran to King DeDe's castle.

Finally we reached there and King DeDe was out front! "YOU!" I shouted. "Wait! It's not what you think! I didn't even want to be working with the others!" DeDe insisted. "You're excuses aren't gonna work on me! Now you're gonna feel my pain!" I threatened. As we were all charging King DeDe said at the top of his voice, "THEY USED ME!" We stopped. "Explain." I told him angrily. "They only wanted me so I could make them brooches." he explained. His brooches can revive people from trophy form eventually.


	4. Chapter 2 Again

**A.N: Sorry, when I first wrote it I accidentally repeated the second chapter blah-blah-blah I was so stupid... Oh, also, I messed up Professor Layton ****really bad here...**

Chapter 2: Unwanted Help

"Is that how you guys disapeared after we turned you into trophies last month?" Kirby asked. DeDe nodded. "Well, why didn't you just say no?" Knuckles asked. "Crazy Hands threatened me to help or else he'd destroy Dreamland!" DeDe answered. "Wait. Crazy Hand? Is he trying to destroy World of Trophies?" Sonic asked. "Exactly. But I don't know how, since I didn't want to help much he didn't say, but he mentioned something about bringing someone back." he said.

"Maybe he might try and bring back Tabuu or Master Hand coruppted with Crazy Hand's darkness." Pit theorized. DeDe shrugged. "I don't know anything else, I quit." DeDe said. "WELL YOU WERE PART OF IT WHEN IT HAPPENED!" I shouted. I was almost ready to charge forward him, as I did DeDe brought out his hammer and whacked me so hard I turned into a trophy. DeDe touched the base and I was back in the game. "You know, just because one thing in your life is gone, you gotta think of others." he advised.

"Yeah and you still have your memories of it, they may be painful but as long as you still have the memories, you know isn't completely gone!" ROB said. "I may be dumb but I know too." Knuckles said. AAH! WHEN ARE THESE STUPID LESSONS GONNA END? I ran off. Maybe I'd mange to destroy Bowser, Ganandorf or Ridley. With that guy in a black coat and the crazy morales I'm really slowing down...

...

"So do you want to join up with us?" Kirby asked. "Sure, I'm definitly not helping Crazy anymore." DeDe groaned. "I'm coming too!" Meta Knight was walking toward us. "Why not, but what's up?" I asked. "I've been trying to follow ? around to see what he's up to and I decided to follow Mario instead." Meta said. "And I'm not having any luck on finding out who ? is." he added.

He also told us that Mario was headed to the lake. "I just realized something, ? must be the one who Crazy brought back." DeDe theorized. "Maybe, but who?" I asked. The others jus shrugged. "I gotta admit ? looks and sounds familiar." Pit muttered. To our suprise, ? slowly rose from the ground! "Looks like you've figured me out, but can you figure out who I am?" ? asked. "Thanks to Mario I know now." ? added. "How's Mario involved with you?" I asked.

"Let's just say before I met Mario the way I am I didn't remember my past life." he answered. Before we could question him he sank back into the ground. "Past life..." Shadow repeated. "Never mind that, let's just go." I said...

...

The lake was just as quiet as ever, so I didn't have my hopes set high. Then I spotted Samus, (without her awesome suit) run toward me. "Ridley's back!" she shouted. I heard a screech. Ridley and his ever so scariness flew ahead. He gracefully landed and our fight began. Before Samus could stop me I charged toward him like a mad bull. Ridley lunged his claws at me. Luckily he barely missed.

I saw his DeDe brooch on his wing; I reached down and tore it off. I leaped back next to Samus. "I can destroy him now!" I said to myself. I threw the brooch to the ground and it crack into 2 parts. With his special protection gone Ridley began backing away slowly. Chicken. He launched up in the air. With a few shots of her gun Samus quickly brought down Ridley who was now a trophy.

In anger I was about to hit his trophy when Samus pulled me away and held onto my overall straps tightly. I tried to reach Ridley, but Samus was holding on like glue. "What's the matter with you?" she asked. "You know why." I whispered. "Oh, yeah right. I can tell you're trying to get revenge on Ridley." she said. "Yes but don't you try to get revenge on him too? He destroyed the thing you loved most, do you?" I asked confused.

She shook her head, "I only hunt him down because it's my duty is to make sure Ridley dosen't destroy other places, no matter how angry you are revenge is never the answer, I'm still mad at him, but I don't do it." she explained. She had a point, but I still had to get Bowser and Ganandorf...

...

Mario ran off again... Luckily Samus was here, "Samus! Do you know where Mario ran off to?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure he's heading for Destiny Island." she said. We ran off...

...

I ran across the bridge to DI. I wondered if I could at least find ? here. But Sora popped out of nowhere which made me scream! "Sorry." he apoligized. "Never mind Sora, have you seen a guy we call ? in a black coat who's the same size as Luigi?" I questioned. "Yeah but first I have to tell you something... you need to learn to-" he started. "Shadow already told me! But do you know how to accept the pain?" I asked. "You just have to look into your heart." he explained. "I don't know if that's physically possible." I said disaappointed.

"I have a way to do it!" Sora exclaimed. He summoned his Keyblade. He pointed it at me. A light appeared at the tip. "What-what are you-you doing?!" I stammered. A beam came out of it... All went black! I was a trophy...

...

The others and I ran to Sora and Mario's trophy, which was in a sleeping pose. "What did you do to him?" I asked in horror. "Mario's taking his own Dive to the Heart." he explained. "So he can accept his pain?" Shadow asked. Sora noddes. "I'm not sure Mario will accept it, but if he dosen't then after I help him find ? I'll help you guys talk some sense into him." Sora volunteered. "Ok, I just hope he will accept it. It's getting late and I'm tired!" Kirby complained...

...

I was back on the cliff with Peach staring out at the X. I felt a little dizzy. I closed my eyes and fell. Not suicide, but I just fell. As I hit the water I heard Peach cry, "Mario!" When I woke up... I didn't. All was black as I "woke up." Except below me was a platform that had a sleeping me on it, the platform being a circle. In smaller circles surrounding a sleeping me like a square there was: Peach, Bowser, Sonic and... a sleeping Luigi. I was inside my heart.

"Mario! Are you all right?" I heard Sora say. He was calling to me through my sleep. "Yeah, can Sonic and the others hear me too?" I called out. "No, just me, I'll be guiding you step by step, OK?" Sora explained. "I'm ready." I said uncertainly. "Good, there's 3 tests, here's the first:" Sora said. "The closer you come to the light the greater you shadow becomes." Sora recited. Behind me I almost screamed when I saws a horrorfying monster!

Just to sum up what it looked like, it looked like a giant Heartless. "Um... what does this has to do with accepting pain?" I asked. "What do I look like to you, and architect? Just do the first 2, the last one will get to the point." Sora explained. I leaped toward the creature who turned me into a trophy with one swat! I could feel myself sinking. I heard Sora groan, "You idiot! That guy got you with one hit, oh, well; don't forget that when you lose you faith, if

you don't get it back everything can harm you... BUT DON'T BE AFRAID... My vision returned. Below me the center circle was Peach. "What's my second test Sora?" I asked nervously. He didn't answer. But a stand with a sheild appeared. "Power sleeps within you." Sora recited. Next a staff appeared. "If you give it form..." Sora started. Lastly a sword appeared. "it will give you power." he finished. "Choose well." Sora added. I walked to the sheild and picked it up.

"The power of the guardian, the kindness to aid friends, the sheild that repels all, do you choose this?" Sora asked. "Yes." I said. The sheild dissapeared in my hands. "Now which power do you choose to give up?" Sora asked. That was a toughie. I walked to the staff and picked it up. "The power of the mystic, a staff of both wonder and ruin, do you give up this power?" Sora asked. "Yes." I said bravely. The staff dissapeared.

"Your path is set." Sora confirmed. "You've chosen the power of the guardian, you've given up the power of the mystic." Sora said. "Is this the form you choose?" Sora asked. "Yes!" I exclaimed loudly. Next a pathway appeared like magic. I ran along it untill I reached the final level of my heart. The center was a sleeping Luigi. Mama Mia, this can't be too good! "The final test." Sora said.

"The one where I have to accept my pain." I sighed. "Right, and you'll have some help." Sora said. The sheild appeared. I grabbed it with my lef arm. Something rose out of the ground the way ? would. But it wasn't ?, it was Luigi. "Sometimes you have to give up the things you love." Sora said. No way was I gonna hurt Luigi evil or not!

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked. "I don't know who you're fighting!" Sora shouted. "It's Luigi! And he's all black!" I described. "Hmm... well just kill him, it's not the real one." Sora instructed. I let Luigi land his first blow. Who cared if he wasn't real? I let him whack me untill I was a trophy. I felt myself sinking again. "Oh well, I know you'll accept it one day sooner or later..." Sora sighed. My eyes opened. I was awake.

For real this time. I was back on Destiny Island with everyone around me. I stood up. "Sorry I couldn't accept it." I apoligized. "It's all right, I think ? is heading toward London." Sora confirmed. I nodded. "Thanks." I said. "But I can get there by myself, then you can follow me." I added running to the bridge...

...

"? seems even more familiar to me." Sora recalled. "Maybe once we get more clues we'll find out." Samus suggested. "I hope so too!" Meta sighed. "Well, we're not gonna guess who ? is if we jus sit here and talk." Shadow pointed out. We ran off to London...

...

As soon as I entered London I was greeted by Professor Layton himself. "I hear you've been acting strange lately." He said immediatly. I nodded confused. "Don't tell me why, but whatever it is I have a method!" he explained. "Is it a method that involves accepting pain? I already did that." I yawned. "No this is different." he chuckled. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me to his lab. Inside it was pretty dark except for a couple of dim light. Other then that I saw a chairs with straps.

He placed me into it, strapped my arms onto the armrests and strapped by feet to the ground. I was stuck! "Mama Mia! I don't like it already! Get me outta here!" I whined. "Quiet!" Layton instructed. Then he slapped me real hard saying, "Pull yourself together man!" He slapped me constantly. I think he was trying to teach me to get a grip on reality. But it hurt so much I thought I died and went to you know where.

"Whatever-OW!-you're trying to-OW!-tell me-OW!-I think-OW!-It's not working!OW!" I grunted. "Sorry, it worked last time." he apoligized. "When is it-OW!-gonna end? OW!" I asked in between slaps. "Thirty more seconds." he confirmed. THIRTY SECONDS LATER: Finally Layton let me go. My cheeks were bright red and sore.

"It didn't work, but I can tell you one thing: I'm starting to get the point!" I panted. "I think I know where to find ? if you follow me." Layton instructed. I gingerly followed him out of his lab outside. To our suprise ? was right outside. "What's his deal?" Layton whispered. I quietly explained my whole journey while ? patiently waited. "Whe are you gonna be done?" ? asked. I guess not. Finally I got done. "You don't if I help you fight him. Do you?" Layton asked.

"Well what are you gonna do? Puzzle him to death?" I asked sarcastically. "No, I'm gonna do this!" Layton took off his hat and with all his might he threw it at ?. Right before it reached ? it fell in front of his feet. "Is that all?" ? asked. I scowled at Layton. "I saw it in a movie once." Layton explained. "Here! Take the filthy thing!" ? said picking up the hat and throwing it at him. Layton caught it and happily placed it on his head.

"How pathetic." ? grumbled. He raised up his arms. Way, WAY above in the sky a black hole appeared. It was really familiar to me. "Now my plans shall be complete. Soon all worlds in this universe shall be swallowed by The Void!" ? bragged. Now it all made sense to me who ? was. "Oh, my gosh I know are you are!" I gasped. "No-no you-you don't!" ? stammered. He looked like he'd been hit by a lightning bolt.

"I know who you are too! You're none other then... Robert DeNiro!" Layton gasped, dramatically pointing at him. "Wait, What?" ? asked even more shocked. "I'm such a huge fan of your movies!" I scueeled. "If I'm Robert DeNiro then how can I create a black hole and vanish in thin air?" DeNiro asked. "I know! You've been taking magic classes for you're next role!" Layton suggested. "I thought you are a proffesor with a masters degree." DeNiro insulted.

"So you're not Robert DeNiro?" I asked blushing. "No I'm not you ding dong! Now if I were you I'd run like a bunch of cowards. I have buisness, Ciao!" He called out while vanishing. By then the others caught up with us along with Peach and Bowser, (before I could kill him he said he was sorry and didn't know what Crazy was fully up to besides that he wants ? to open up the Void. and he just did.)

"Well if it's just starting then at least we've got time!" Sonic said optimistically. I also noticed that Ness, Riku, Ganandorf, Link, Zelda, Megaman, Ridley, and Tails tagged along. (Ganandorf and Ridley also said they were sorry.) "Well what are we gonna do?" Peach asked. "By the time we figure out then it's bye bye to World of Trophies." Tails sighed. "Let's just find ? and Crazy and hope for the best." Riku suggested.

I started to walk away. "Mario! Are you crazy? You can't do this by yourself!" Link said. "We're going with you even if we have to drag you!" Bowser threatened. "I guess it won't hurt, but it'll probably kill me." I muttered. "We better hurry, according to my calculations the Void has already swallowed The Plains!" ROB warned. "You won't need to find us." We turned around in shock...


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ?'s Revealing

Crazy Hand and ? caught up with us! "Perhaps my brother's little toys have figured out our little ploy." Crazy mused. "Don't call us toys!" I shouted. "Hm, I guess it's true that they do have minds of thier own, very small minds." ? said. "LET'S JUST SETTLE THIS HERE AND NOW!" Bowser demanded. "I knew you and the others were gonna stab him in the back." ? noted.

"Now if I were you I'd join our crew and when the Void swallows this world you can help us recreate it." Crazy suggested. "You'll never be able to create like Master!" Sonic said defensivly. We all lunged toward the duo. There was so many of us it was hard to see what was going on. "Hey wait a minute! They're gone again!" Peach gasped. "The cowards!" Link sighed. Great! Now we had to find them again. "We need to find them soon, Destiny Island: gone!" ROB warned.

We ran off to the cliff. As we were running ? seemed more and more familiar to me. NO! I didn't think he was an actor. I defintly learned my lesson. When we arrived we were relieved to see Crazy and ? there. (We picked up everyone else along the way for backup. "No more disappearing! It's time to decide who takes over what and who dosen't!" Kirby screamed.

"There's so much that you don't know about our plan yet you don't want to give in?" ? asked. "Even if you left out minor details that dosen't mean we'll join you for no reason!" Ness yelled. "Minor? I think not." Crazy chuckled. "Show them," Crazy instructed ? "Gladly." ? said. ? took off his hood. We all gasped at who we saw... "Luigi?" I asked. "My name is NOT LUIGI!" Luigi shouted. His voice didn't echo anymore.

"And it's not Mr. L either. It's Dimentio!" Luigi-I mean-Dimentio added. I guess he must have taken his new name from the jester Dimentio. "No. It can't be you! You're dead!" I sobbed. My thoughts wandered to last month when it happened. I could hear Sonic telling Knuckles, ROB, Layton and Megaman. We were all fighting against you all know who. But they wouldn't tell us what they were doing. Being outnumbered the 4 lost real quickly. We managed to turn them into trophies but to our shock they came back! (I now realize it was DeDe's stinkin' brooches!)

Before I could react Ridley swooped and grabbed Luigi with his talons, turning Luigi into a trophy. Unfortanatly Luigi took off his own brooch and left it at the stadium before he remembered it. Ridley brought him back to the other 3. As I ran they started hitting his trophy. With Bowser and Ridley's strength, DeDe's hammer and Ganandorf's sword if you're a trophy and the people who are rescuing you even if it's Sonic you're a dead duck.

Before I got even near Luigi's trophy disappeared in a flash of light. We all turned the 4 into trophies but I was so angry I was starting to hit thier trophies. So Sonic and Link had to drag me away. And I weeped more then ever for Luigi. I've never been the same. "You're dead! And so you can't be him! You'll never be him no matter how much you try!" I cried. "I am Luigi, only the one I should have been all along. Believe me." Dimentio said.

I couldn't ignore it; somehow Luigi survived, and now Crazy is using him as a pawn for his plans; and Luigi LIKES IT! Ganandorf was in the same boat, and so were the others. "I thought you gave us specific orders to kill Luigi and now you're using him." he pointed out. Bowser nodded. "Yeah; it's all really confusing: First you want all of us to kill Luigi, but then he pops out out of nowhere alive and you're using him to somehow open up the Void!" he said angrily. Looks like we're outta the bag.

And I don't know what that means. "The Chaos Heart revived him anyway, I brought his spirit back to me and I filled him wit my darkness, but he lost his memories." Crazy explained. "So he sent me to extract you're memories." Dimentio explained to me. "And with all worlds gone we will take over what's left over and rule!" Crazy mocked. "The Void has swallowed all of the Jungle and almost all of London." ROB muttered.

Great. Thanks for freaking us out even more ROB. It looked like it was the end. I didn't want to harm Luigi-I mean-Dimentio no matter how evil he was. And you could probably beat Master one to one. But against Crazy 1000 to one: You're a dead duck. Usually. Just when we were thinking of giving up Dimentio summoned 2 swords. "That's my minion, go get 'em Dimentio!" Crazy encouraged. "No." Dimentio answered. "Yeah; wait, what?" Crazy asked.

What was going on? "I will no longer obey you!" Dimentio said coldly. Could it be? Has Luigi snapped out of it? We all stared with our jaws to to ground. "But-but you can't do-do it, I'm-I'm your master!" Crazy stammered. "Jungle, Swamp and The Ruins: GONE." ROB muttered. "Be quiet!" Knuckles whispered. "I am your enemy!" Luigi announced to Crazy. "Fine! You're nothing but a weakling. I'll have you kissing my thumb in less then a minute!" Crazy taunted. Mama Mia! Insulting, but professional trash talking.

"This is great news! I told you that you'd get over it, and you even got back Luigi!" Sonic praised. "Too bad we don't have popcorn." Link sighed. "Bring it on sweaty!" Luigi taunted back. Nice comeback for Luigi. Pit then blew a whistle, (where did he get it?) and Luigi and Crazy immediatly started. Crazy curled his fingers into a fist and started trying to crush Luigi, who quickly ran out of the way. That set Crazy off.

Crazy put out his hand straight and started trying to swat at Luigi as if he was a fly. He demenstrated what his name meant. "Go Dimentio!" I cheered. He didn't say if he wanted to be called by his evil name. Finally while in mid swat Luigi did the impossible to Crazy: He stabbed Crazy through his palm with Luigi's 2 swords. Woah! This is epic! Crazy's body (or should I say hand) started shaking violently. I guess still a little bit alive. Darn.

Then Luigi ripped out his 2 swords. Eww... I didn't know Crazy Hand's blood was a glowing blue! From a distance his wounds are red. Crazy collapsed to the ground shaking even more. He tried to reach Luigi but he then vanished in a flash of darkness. We all cheered for Luigi who raised his hand for silence. Crazy then appeared out of nowhere. "You simple minded fools." Crazy sighed. "You were faking, weren't you?" Shadow asked. "The Void is still going." Dimentio answered. We turned around to see that it really was still going!

So Dimentio really didn't snap out of it. Before I could try and convince him to be Luigi he snapped his fingers. Then my vision went black. He turned us all into trophies heartlessly. My eyes opened. Everyone including me were back to normal but we were rising slowly headed to some unknown place. Everything around us was black with some swirls of dark red and it basically looked like we were in outer space. "I'm home." ROB said quietly.

"So this is your place?" Knuckles asked. "No offense but this is hardly a place at all." "It's reminds of the Underworld, only without a bunch of volcanoes." Pit said. "Finally, I think we're stopping!" Zelda sighed. She was right, soon we were upright, but there were no platforms. It's weird because looking at the nearly enless black hole under you, you think that you're gonna fall but you're not. At the same time it's a maze and you could easily get lost forever.

"You know the way out of here. Don't you ROB?" I asked. "No. I don't I moved right out of here." ROB answered. "Wait, what?" we all asked at the same time. "I don't know if I'm immune to this but if you stay here for a really long time then the darkness starts getting to you." ROB explained. "So what if you get a fear of darkness?" Peach asked. "No, no! I mean you end up like Luigi." ROB gulped. "I'm already evil." Ganandorf pointed out. "After you turn evil you then fall to pieces." ROB groaned. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said.

We walked along steadily, hoping that we would find Crazy's lair. But we were almost sleepwalking because Megaman was telling us about his life in full detail. I thought at first he was exciting. But I guess super heroe's lives have a lot of days off. "Then on my 87th day as a hero for lunch I had spinach..." he explained. I think I could hear Lucas, Ness and Snake snoring. "Hey, guys! You might want to take a look at this!" Professor Layton said.

Not far from us there was a humongous castle that nearly blended in with the scenery. "I can tell this is Crazy's castle." Sonic said. "Really? How can you tell? I asked. "Because he wrote his name on that tower over there." Sonic explained. We cautiously walked forward. "According to my calculations Dreamland and PokePark have been swallowed!" ROB cried. With that as our motive we burst through the door. No one was around the hallway.

We spread out to investigate and to marvel at the intresting tapestries. But looks can be deceiving. It looked like not a soul was around but there wa somebody hiding and ready to take out us all one, by, one painfully.


	6. Chapter 4

**A.N: I'm gonna make "intresting tapestries" a meme, dang it!**

Chapter 4: A Horror Game.

As Meta Knight was looking at a tapestry of a meadow we saw that a hand popped out from the ground and grabbed him by his foot! "AAHH!" he screamed. Kirby and DeDe tried pulling him away but that hand (which to my horror was Dimentio) had an iron grip. We all rushed to help. But Dimentio must have been working out. He then pulled Meta to the ground, surrounding him as he sank was an oozing puddle of darkness. Meta Knight was dead. We couldn't hear him, not even ROB could.

"I can feel his his heartbeat and there's none." ROB announced. "I just can't believe Luigi just murdered him!" I cried

...

"We just need to stick together." I suggested. We walked into the library. Shadow leaned against a bookcase. Then it quickly turned around and closed, the other side being a fire place. We banged against the wall but stopped when we realized opening it was immpossible. Then we heard Shadow and Dimentio fight. After a while I could hear that Shadow knocked Dimentio's swords from his hands.

Then I could hear the 2 fighting hand to hand. Then we heard a loud snap. Something fell to the ground. Dimentio breathed heavily and walked away.

...

"Who-who won?" I asked. "Dimentio did. He snapped Shadow's neck in half." ROB gulped. I was even more horrified. And afraid, if anyone could beat the Ultimate Life Form he or she is someone you don't wanna mess with. Before we exited the library we were still shaking in our boots (if we had any) from our horrible expierience. "This-this game is getting kinda gory." Zelda whimpered. "Yeah, but we have to move on!" Megaman said. We walked on into a dark dungeon! But the door shut and all was black.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Layton asked. Then we heard a screech that didn't belong to Ridley. Then we heard nearby screams and ripping of cloth and stuff like that sounds. We stood in place. Finally it stopped and the lights came back on. We were all here except Sora, Ness, and Pit. And there was no monster around. We had no time to grieve; we had to confront Crazy and Dimentio for the final time. Even though we were scared, we walked on.

We came to a room that at first looked normal but when ROB stepped on a diamond-shaped tile it vanished revealing a pit! Before we could grab him it was too late. That pit was really deep, after 2 minutes we heard a crash. ROB's species were extinct. Before we knew it Mr. Game and Watch fell too. Walking out of the room we trudged our way to the labratory on the top floor. Along the way we faced a lot of dangers including illusions, mazes, monsters, dragons, a lot of cobwebs and more.

Luckily we made certain that nobody else would die making us more cautious. No more of us died so far thankfully. We checked checked every room except the lab and still no sign of Crazy or Dimentio. Now we very slowly made our way to it. We were so scared each step we made felt heavier and heavier. I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw the door with that nuclear sigh on it.

"Beyond this door is our destinies!" I say bravely. "If we pass, nearly everything will by the same. And who knows? Maybe we can get back everyone, including Luigi." I suggest.

...

"And if we fail then all is lost forever and NOTHING will be the same, but if we have to we will die! And if we just step up and face them then it won't be meaningless!" I say along with Mario.

...

We decide on catching them by suprise if they were in there. Riku uses his Keyblade to unlock the door. We peek through the door, but we don't enter; Crazy and Dimentio were...arguing? "Why did you close the Void?" Crazy asked Dimentio. Say wha-? "Gee this is confusing, they're not tricking us, that's for sure." Samus muttered. We continued to listen. "Um, coff, it just uhhh...closed umm... on it's own I, uhhh...guess." Dimentio stammered. I can't really tell what giant hands are thinking, but I could tell that Crazy didn't believe him.

We couldn't help it. We ran out of our hiding places. Crazy looked shocked at us for making it to his domain and even more angry at Dimentio, he was practically on fire! "DIMENTIO! NOT ONLY DO YOU HAVE TO REOPEN THE VOID BUT YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM AGAIN!" Crazy shreiked. "Dimentio! What is going on?" I asked. "You made it!" Dimentio gasped. He looked a bit like he was shocked but really; underneath was a releived, hopeful, and joyful smile.

"If you still want this job then do as I say." Crazy commanded. "Yes sir! It requires a lot of my energy to control it and I may have accidentally sent them here." Dimentio apoligized. "Make certain that it dosen't happen again or it will be your death, and I'll keep your mustache as your trophy." Crazy threatened. "It gives me great pleasure serving you." Dimentio sighed.

I tried to run to him but I bumped into something invisible in thin air. "Hey! What's with the crowded spaces?" Bowser complained. It was as if we were trapped in a giant bubble. Dimentio snapped his fingers coldly saying, "Goodbye." Instead of our vision going black once were were turned into trophies I had these crazy visions. Everything was white and I was all alone in the middle of nowhere.

I kept hearing all my friends calling out my name. "Mario!" they moaned. There still wasn't anyone around yet I could hear them. I covered my ears tightly but the voices still echoed louder then ever. I collasped to the floor and squeezed my eye shut as if that would help me. I tossed and turned and moaned in agony but the voices STILL wouldn't go away. Then I opened my eyes. It was just a nightmare. The voice was just the others trying to wake me up.

I stood up. "Whew! For a second it looked like you wouldn't wake up!" Peach said. For the first time I realized we were back where we started! As you can guess we had to start all over again! Only it was faster because we did it already. But I was a lot more confused. Did Dimentio send us back to the start on purpose? If so; then why? Would he ever snap out of it? And would we have to do this a 3rd time? With these questions buzzing around my head I burst through the lab door quickly without a strategy.

Luckily Crazy and Dimentio were still in there. Crazy looked like he was about to rip off his head when Dimentio interrupted, "Never mind sir! I'll finish them by myself! Just put in the final touches!" Crazy was a little angry at this. "Are you giving me orders?" he asked. Dimentio gave him a look that said, "Would you rather do this?" Crazy shuffled out of sight. "I'll spare the rest of them and finish you off!" Dimentio cackled.

He raised up his hands and everyone exept me were pushed against the wall and the bubble like wall appeared around them making them... trapped. That left me against Dimentio alone. When Sonic tried to cheer me on the bubble blocked it out so I would get no encouragement. I didn't want to hurt Dimentio, so before he lunged at me I tried the peaceful way out. "Luigi! Don't do this, please! You know that I love you! Please stop! You're breaking my heart!" I pleaded.

"So what do I care about you're heart?" Dimentio scoffed. "Snap out of it!" I begged. "Enough! Now if you don't want to hurt me so bad then that'll make it quicker." Dimentio muttered. He summoned his 2 swords and spun around so fast he was like a green tornado. All I could do was run and jump out of the way. Dimentio was spinning so fast that papers and blueprints were blown away. This went on for 5 minutes and Dimentio stopped. He went on to just simply chasing me and trying to slice me in half.

My downfall is that Lui-I mean-Dimentio is fast than me and can jump higher. In no time at all Dimentio caught me in mid jump and thrust me to the ground as if I were a doll. He pointed both swords at my throat. "I've grown much more powerful then the last time I fought you in this form." Dimentio explained. Our real counterparts did fight, but real Dimentio (originally named Mr. L) was so bad at fighting it was just plain pathetic. Not anymore.

Before Dimentio could finish me off I kicked his swords far out of his reach in a corner also kicking off his mask too. Instead of running back to get them he suddenly punched me so hard I sailed to the other side of the room and bumped against a table. A knife that was on the edge of it fell to the floor next to me. I saw that Dimentio's swords disappeared from the corner and appeared back into his hands. He started to walk to me slowly.

I grasped the knife tightly in my left hand. As he came closer I saw for the first time in a month what Luigi's face looked like behind the mask which covered half of his face. Being in Subspace for so long a couple of physical features showed it. His skin had changed to a medium tan and his eyes were now auburn. He was now close enough to me for him to strike he looked like he was about to say something but he looked hesitant to do so. That's when I did it, out of fear and anger that would sort of haunt me.

Don't ask me why I did this but I was so scared I swung the knife at Dimentio. I meant to just back him away so I could run but I swung it with so much force that it... hit Dimentio on the face! He screamed in agony then dropped his swords and covered his right eye. He did back out but I didn't run. I stood up shaking and dropped the knife. Dimentio took off his hand to reveal a scar from the right middle of his forehead to the middle of his cheek.

I realized that we evolved so much, (or at least Dimentio did) that now we could bleed. Dimentio put his mask back on; but I could still see the tips of his scar. He mumbled something and I fell back to the ground. I couldn't move a thing! Except my head. Then Crazy appeared again. "Well, what are you waiting for? Finish him off!" he commanded.

Dimentio picked up his swords and pointed them at me again. "Good! Now do it so we can destroy the rest of them." Crazy sighed. Dimentio nodded. But he didn't swing his swords. At first I though he wanted to scare me; but in his eyes I saw something else...


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: Whoo! I really haven't updated in a while, have I? Well, I hope to upload the rest of this _wonderful _story sooner rather than later...**

Chapter 5: Second Impressions

Dimentio's mask may have been able to cover most of his scar but it couldn't hide his thoughts. Through his eyes I saw sadness. He looked like he didn't want to kill me, but save me, I saw-I saw that he had a determination that was unknown to me. But most of all I saw love. Luigi really did snap out of it! And I don't care how. He convinced me even further by whispering, "I love you too." I smiled for the first time in a month, although it was small.

Crazy interruppted by pushing Luigi away. "If you aren't gonna kill him then I'll do it!" Crazy shouted. He was about to swat me when I could move again and jumped out of the way and next to Luigi. The bubble around everyone dissappeared and they joined in. Realizing he was outnumbered he shouted, "All of you; get out here now." 7 mysterious figures jumped down from the ceiling and formed almost a full circle around him. To my confusion Luigi joined them. The 7 who died had met the same fate as Lui- I mean Dimentio.

"Oh no! Not you too Ness!" Lucas cried. "We're not moving untill you guys snap out of it!" Knuckles said defiantly. All of us nodded in agreement even though we knew it would never work. "Alright; my loyal minions, attack!" Crazy commanded. "Now!" R.O.B. shouted. The 8 raised up thier arms and a bubble circled around Crazy. "Wait, what?" Crazy asked. Then the 8 started running around him so fast they were a blur. We stared at them in awe.

"You're betraying me?! This can't be so! Dimentio! You turned them all on my side!" Crazy exclaimed. "No way! You thought wrong!" Luigi said. Finally the abruptly stopped. The bubble exploded with Crazy in it. "NOOOO!" Crazy screamed before disappearing. Mamma Mia what just happened?! The 8 rushed to hug their respective friends. "I finally did something for the first time in 11 years!" Luigi exclaimed. He hugged me super tightly. I felt so nice I returned the hug with a dreamy smile.

While we were still embracing I came to my senses. I pushed Luigi away, still holding his shoulders. I scowled at DIMENTIO. "Stop everyone! You 8 might be able to fool everyone else but you can't fool me! You're just gonna murder us all!" I shouted. I folded my arms and turned away from him. "Mario!" Dimentio gasped. "Mario's right; how do we know that you're all back to norm randomly?" Sonic pointed out. Dimentio smiled, I could tell it was a good smile. I turned back to face him. I secretly knew that LUIGI was back to normal.

I just pretended to not just in case. "I almost forgot to tell you; when I got back my memories I immediatlly returned to normal, but I had to act like I was evil so I could destroy Crazy. When we were acting I really meant to kill him but before I could tell you all this earlier he came back. I realized that I needed help, so I closed the Void and sent you here. It turns out the the 7 and I are called The 8 Guardians of Darkness according to the Dark Prognitus.

The 2nd time was to make sure you were safe and so we could do this on our own. When Crazy gave me the order to kill you I was gonna send you all back again and close the way into Subspace. Now do you believe me?" Luigi explained and asked. I couldn't say no to that. I hugged him tightly. I started crying, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. I felt a drop on my shoulder; Luigi was crying too. We detached and wiped the tears away quickly.

"Sorry I gave you that scar." I apoligized. "I'm sorry for all the insults." Luigi apoligized. "No kidding!" Layton called out.

THE AFTERMATH: Luigi and I went to the cliff to watch the stars, which was one of our real counterparts hobbies. "It's sure great for you to be back." I yawned sleepily. "Yeah." Luigi sighed. I sat up to see that Luigi looked worried, extremely worried. (Just so you know Luigi put on makeup to hide his scar which worked out great.) "Luigi, what's wrong?" I asked. Luigi sat up and sighed.

"Crazy is still alive." Luigi whispered. "What?" I asked. "Crazy survived our attack, I just realized that and nobody else knows about it but us." Luigi whimpered. I knew what to do. We stood up and ran to find the others and Crazy. But we bumped into something hard. Or someONE. Crazy! Before we could react Crazy grabbed us both easily, and stuffed us into a sound proof cage with laser outlined and now Crazy had everyone in his grasp...


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Behind Enemy Lines

Even though Crazy is ginormus he stuffed Luigi and I into a cage so small Crazy could wear it as a ring. And it was really cramped; so cramped that it looked like Luigi and I was a ball. "Luigi. Where are we going?" I asked. "Believe me, I don't know yet." Luigi answered. Despite Luigi having tan skin now I saw that he was a little green.

...

Crazy created a duplicate of himself and got me, Tails, and Knuckles cramped into a cage with laser outlines. "Gee, I hope R.O.B.'s OK." Knuckles said almost to himself. Speaking of R.O.B. he and Shadow haven't been caught yet, at least, I don't think so. If this is true then we at least have a chance to escape. I hope they come soon, for once I need help. And lots of it, my back's eventually gonna stay like this.

...

While Crazy dragged us into Subspace I asked Luigi, "How did you know that Crazy's still alive?" "If he was really dead without anyone to keep the balance the world would end." Luigi replied. "What, Mamma Mia! How are you gonna defeat him?" I asked. "Unless I think of a way fast then we can't." Luigi gulped. Great, if the 8 kept Crazy alive he would take over, if they killed him the world will end. Whats a guy gotta do to save the day?

Then we came to Crazy's lab. Inside I saw something in there I never saw before: There were long slender tubes surrounding the room and almost every tube was filled. I also saw a Crazy-look alike stuffing Sonic, Tails and Knuckles into separate ones. Pikachu told us once about being stuck in a tribe exactly like the ones in front of us. But it didn't look like the victims were being tortured. It made me feel a teensy bit better.

Like lightning Crazy grabbed me, took me out of the cage, closed the cage leaving Luigi inside, stuffed me into a tube and put Luigi in one about 35 feet away from me. "Whatever you're doing it will never work!" I shouted. Then Crazy started laughing. I mean really laughing! Crazy was laughing so hard he slammed onto the floor and started rolling around. So hard he was gasping for air. "Gee, all I said was 'Whatever it is you're doing it will never work.'" I muttered. That made Crazy laugh TWICE as hard. I saw Riku snoozing.

The only good thing thing about Crazy laughing was to give us time, as I noticed Shadow, R.O.B. and Meta hadn't been round up. I also saw the Crazy look alike literally exploded. Crazy was laughing so hard that the table next to him shook. "Quit laughing! You know whatever it is you're doing it will never work!" Luigi insisted. Thank you Captain Obvious for making it worse. Now the chandelier started shaking.

Then Shadow, R.O.B. and Meta jumped into view. With Crazy distracted they went aroun the lab pressing a large red button on the tubes freeing us. Lastly Shadow freed Luigi and me. All of us crowded around Crazy who was STILL going. "What's his problem?" R.O.B. asked. "Mario made hime laugh." Knuckles answered. R.O.B. looked like he didn't believe Knuckles. Fortunately Crazy stopped with a squeal. Finally! Time to end this! Crazy's body was outstretched, still recovering. We waited patiently.

We couldn't hear Crazy breathing, and he wasn't moving either. "Come on Crazy, get uq so we can finish this." Link coaxed. No answer. I was starting to worry. "You taking a nap?" Mr. Game and Watch asked. Still nothing. "Crazy?" Snake asked. "Do you think?" Peach asked. Then Crazy slowly disintergrated untill he was just a pile of ashes. He killed himself from laughter. He reminds me of the real Dimentio; they're both dead and insane. This is the lamest battle I've ever done since...

"No. No. This can't be happening, the Void, it's started up again, I know he was gonna blackmail me to reopen ti, and now it has and I can't close it. The end's near!" Luigi sobbed. I patted him on the shoulder. Crazy might have died, but he died and won. Now we had to wait for our world to be swallowed and we couldn't to return to it when it was done. All hope was lost. Mamma Mia, this is gonna be a really short game!

"Wait! If we can get to the Void in time we should be able to find it's weak point, destroy it and if it's weakened enough us 8 should be able to safely exit with all of you safely and create a barrier like the one we used on Crazy and completely destroy it." Shadow theorized. "I should be able to pinpoint it's weakspot if there is one. Right now it's atthe Plains which is the perfect place to put the barrier!" R.O.B. exclaimed. Well what were we waiting for?

Luigi led us through to the outside of the castle. There was a huge white door that Luigi summoned by raising his hand. We dashed to it. Why did Luigi have to make the door so far away. Luckily upon reaching the door we didn't need to open it, just go right through it. We exited through the door which vanished after the last person joined us. We didn't stop running, Luigi succsesfully transported us right the Plains. We stopped when the Void was nearby. "You ready Mario?" Luigi asked. I slowly nodded. I was.

The 8 guardians couldn't bring everyone along so that just left the 8, me, Peach, Bowser, and Sonic. The rest rushed back to The Stadium to wait for us. The Guardians bravely stepped inside. Everyone else except me followed. I was the one who was scared this time. Luigi stepped back out. "Mario?" he asked. I didn't answer. "Come on, don't worry, I'll be fine." Luigi insisted. He reached out his hand. I grabbed it and stepped inside no longer scared...


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Oh my god, this chapter is insane! I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it! This is the penultimate chapter, I swear!**

Chapter 7: In Darkness

Why was I scared? First of all; you'd be scared too if you were walking in almost complete darkness, 2nd I was afraid we would fail, and thirdly even though Luigi is a guardian I was still afraid even if we won Luigi would have to sacrifise himself. Because of that when I let go of Luigi's hand mine shook a little. "R.O.B, can you locate the weak point?" Luigi asked. "Yep! Just hold on a second... we better hurry, it's at the other side." R.O.B. reported. "Well Shadow and I will be there before you can say apocolypse." chuckled Sonic.

We ran with Sonic and Shadow and R.O.B. in the lead. Then we stopped. There was a voice, it sounded familiar... "You wretched idiots think I'm completely dead?! No! I still have a small shadow of my power, not enough to stop the Void, enough to crush you!" said...Crazy. "We're not the idiots here Mr. Laughedsohardthathedied!" Bowser insulted. "Never mind my mistake! Now if you want to make it to the other side the the Void in time you must solve a series of puzzles." Crazy instructed. Since when did Crazy turn into Don Poalo?

"Puzzle 001: What is the weapon that no lock-" Crazy started. "Key blade!" Sora interruppted. "Oh, yeah! I forgot you have one. Move on." Crazy groaned. This is a piece of cake. We cautiously walked. Unless Crazy's puzzles aren't gonna be hard I wished that Layton tagged along. But then again Crazy isn't the brightest bulb on the Hannakah tree. Then we stopped again. It was time for the next puzzle.

"Alright, now for Puzzle 002: What is my niece's name?" Crazy asked. Neice? Crazy and Master don't have any relitaves. "Hey! You're just pretending!" Peach pointed out. "Oh, really? You've got 1 minute." Crazy cackled. "The Sparkly Mittin!" R.O.B. spat out. "Correct!" Crazy gasped. Sucker. As we were walking I asked R.O.B, "How did you know Crazy had a neice?" "She and I were classmates in my freshman year." R.O.B. explained. We stopped again. The next puzzle.

"Now for Puzzle 003!" Crazy announced. "We don't have time for your puzzles!" Bowser shouted. "Let's get out of here!" Mr. Game and Watch suggested. We took off running. "Arrgh! If you insist, but this won't be easy!" Crazy muttered. We skidded to a stop. All around us creatures that resembled a mixture of shadow Heartless and specters rose from the ground in swarms of thousands. Actually specters DO look like S.H. only giant with red eyes.

And we had to fight them. We gathered around in a large circle so we could take out more specter heartless. "See if you can handle all of them in time!" Crazy shouted. "Alright, I have and idea; don't defeat all of them, just take out enough so we can escape." Sora instructed. "CHARGE!" Luigi called out. With that we disbanded and ran toward them. In the distance Crazy laughed at the sight of destruction.

I leaped as high as I could and I destroyed them by jumped on there heads, richocheted off them and hitting other S.H. This also made a good way to escape. The others followed suit. They all did great, especially Luigi. But Peach was struggling a bit. "This is great! We'll be outta here in no time!" Sonic laughed. "WWHHEE! This is funner then flying!" R.O.B. exclaimed.

"Guys! Look up ahead!" I cried. There was and endless sea of S.H! "Oh, no! We'll never make it!" Luigi screamed. "Oh, yes we will!" I grunted. Now I was jumping on and off so fast I was right next to Sonic! "Hey! I think we're nearly there!" he gasped. We were jumping so fast we did get to the other side. But we all fell face first on the ground. We got up to see we destroyed all of them. "Wow! That must be a new record!" Ness sighed. "Yeah, well let's get going." Link replied. Despite our exhaustion we continued running.

"What? How did you get past all of my specters?" Crazy asked. "We're not telling you!" I answered. Crazy said nothing else. "We're REALLY close to the source!" R.O.B. confirmed. "Oh, you're really close!" Crazy snickered. I wonder what he meant by that. "We're here!" Sonic gasped. We skidded to a stop. "How do you know?" I asked. "Look up." Sonic answered. We looked up and saw the source was Crazy!


	10. Chapter 8: End

**AN: Oh sweet lord I'm almost done...**

Chapter 8: The Final Showdown?

"So you're the weakness aren't you, Crazy faker!" Shadow said. "Yes I am. But I am Crazy's shadow, which you've also got right; but I am immortal!" Crazy boasted. "I've seen this before, you don't have long to live." Luigi pointed out. Then the Crazy faker started melting slowly. "Already?" he groaned. Aww, I really wanted to fight him and now he's melting like the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz.

"Oh, what a world!" Crazy Faker sobbed. His now oozy hand was a puddle at the bottom but some of his hand was still visible. He was trying to reach out to me. Right about then there was nothing left of him but a puddle. The Void started clearing up! The darkness was slowly disappearing and we could see the landscape. Crazy's shadow was enough to restore everything. As the final speck of darkness cleared we cheered, it was all over! Luigi and I hugged each other with relief.

EPILOGUE Every one of us stood at the cliff looking out at the Isle of the Ancients. We all knew we had evolved so much that this world would disappear and we would join with our real counterparts. It's amazing such would happen although they were controlling us the whole time. But even though there was great sadness, at least the real us would remember all of OUR adventures just as much and theirs!

THE END

**Post script AN: Looks like my past self wanted to hurry up and finish this stinker. Anyway, if you've made it this far, I hope you either had a good laugh or took comfort in knowing that you are a better writer than I was in 2011. The only good thing about this story was I managed to predict that Megaman would be in the fourth Super Smash Bros. game. ^_^**


End file.
